A Day In The Life
by Bijou1986
Summary: A day in the life of Luke and Noah


Luke groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

"7 am is way too early to get up"

"Not if you went to bed at a normal time."

Noah peeled the pillow away from his boyfriend's face and kissed his cheek.

"I did." Luke protested "And how come you're so awake? You were up as late as I was"

"I don't need a lot of sleep." Noah said making his boyfriend roll onto his back. "Now come on, get up, I'll make you breakfast."

"I want my good morning kiss first."

Noah laughed, pecked Luke's lips and got out of bed, pulling the covers off of his snoozing boyfriend in the process

* * *

><p>"That was mean you know?"<p>

"What? Making you pancakes for breakfast?" Noah smirked

"You know what. I was all warm and happy in bed and you pulled the covers off of me." Luke pouted.

"Aww poor baby." Noah teased and leaned over the table to kiss his boyfriend's pouty lips.

"I don't know why you woke me up this early. Neither of us have to be at work until 9 and Oldtowne isn't that far away." Luke said before swallowing the last of his breakfast.

"Well.. getting up early does have its perks."

"Really? Like what? Seeing the sun rise in my eyes or something cheesy like that?"

Noah laughed and put the used breakfast plates in the sink. Luke's bitching in the morning always amused him.

"No.. it means we have more time together.. More time to sit down and have breakfast together.. and... other things."

"Other things?" Luke asked, a naughty grin forming on his face.

"Yeah.. like.. saving water." Noah said, walking backwards to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late." Noah said as he walked into Java at 9.10am.<p>

"It's ok. It's only 10 minutes this time." Jeff said, leaning on the counter.

"What do you mean this time?"

"I remember this time a while ago when you were over 2 hours late and Luke showed up with some chick looking for you."

"I was kidnapped and I got shot!" Noah exclaimed. "Do I have to show you the scar to prove it?" he said and rolled up his sleeve.

"Ugh put it away! That's indecent exposure!" Jeff said jokingly as he tried to block the view with his hands.

"Drama queen." Noah said rolling his eyes.

Jeff laughed.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I only had a few days off to move. We worked together last Saturday!"

"Move?"

"Yeah Luke and I just moved into our own place the other day."

"Oooh so THAT'S why you're late."

* * *

><p>"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." Luke said running into his mother's office.<p>

"Did you oversleep honey?" Lily asked. "I tried calling you this morning but neither of you answered."

"Oversleep? Uh.. yeah something like that."

"Oh hello Luciano, you're finally here." Damian said, walking into the office.

"Uh yeah uh.. we uh.. overslept this morning." Luke stammered.

"Oh well, not to worry, you are only 15 minutes late." Damian said and patted his son on the back.

"Yeah.. sorry about that."

"Don't worry honey, we didn't have any important meetings planned for today, so it's ok." Lily said sweetly. "Have you and Noah gotten everything settled yet in your new home?"

Luke nodded.

"Pretty much. There are still a few boxes left to unpack.. but other than that, we're good. Damian's coming over for dinner tonight actually."

"Yes. What time should I come over?"

Luke looked at his wrist and swore when he noticed he'd forgotten his watch.

"Uhm.. 7.30-ish should be ok. That should give us enough time."

"7.30 it is then. I'm looking forward to seeing your new home." Damian said smiling. "I do hope the rain will have stopped by then."

"Rain?"

"Yes, the rain. Your hair is wet, I assume that is because it is raining."

* * *

><p>"What time is Damian coming over?" Noah asked as he followed Luke into the supermarket.<p>

"I told him 7.30" Luke replied.

"7.30? Ok. It's 2.30 now.. so if we shop fast we have time to clean the apartment, cook, screw up, clean up and get take out." Noah said, only half joking.

Luke laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"What should we make?" he said as he looked around the store.

"I don't know.. what does he like? Is he a vegetarian maybe or on some other diet?"

"I don't know.."

"What do you mean you don't know? He's your father."

"Yeah a father I never talked to up until a few months ago." Luke snapped.

"Ok. How about.. pasta?" Noah suggested, holding up a bag of shell shaped pasta.

"Pasta? Noah, baby, the man's Italian. He hasn't been breastfed as a baby, his mother gave him pasta." Luke said, and looked at his boyfriend as if he'd lost his mind as he took the bag of pasta from his hands.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"So we can't serve him pasta.. He's used to good quality pasta, not whatever we will come up with."

"What do you want to serve him then? Some good old American hamburgers?"

* * *

><p>"Where is that damn timer? You had it a minute ago."<p>

"I haven't seen it. I was chopping vegetables!" Luke said, defending himself.

"Well that won't do much good if we don't have a timer for the pasta or the sauce."

"Right. What does it look like again?"

"It's a pig." Noah sighed "Luke, you bought it yourself because you thought it was cute."

Luke smiled.

"Oh yeah, I remember. That thing was cute. But I haven't seen it in a while. Just use the timer on your phone instead."

"I can't. The battery is dead. It's charging in the bedroom."

"We'll use the one on mine then." Luke said pulling his phone out of his pocket and pushing a few buttons. "10 minutes for the pasta right?"

"Uh.. let me check.." Noah said looking around the tiny kitchen for the empty pasta bag. "It says 9-11 minutes.. I guess 10 will be alright."

"Ok timer is set." Luke said and put his phone down on the counter and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "So what do we do now?

"Now.. you can set the table while I stir the sauce." Noah answered, trying not to let his boyfriend's roaming hands distract him.

"I think.. we deserve a little break." Luke said as he turned off the stove.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Noah swore.<p>

"What's wrong?" Luke asked innocently.

"We don't have anything to drink for him. We have coffee, milk, coke and that fruit juice you like. We should have bought something like wine."

"Shall I run back to the store and get some?" Luke offered.

Noah glanced at the clock.

"We don't have time. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Well then I guess Damian will have to drink coke tonight." Luke shrugged. "Let's just set the table"

"Ok. You're right." Noah said and walked to the kitchen to get some plates. "Shit! We don't have a tablecloth."

"We don't need one."

"Yes we do.. But I think I know something."

* * *

><p>"Damian, hi, come in."<p>

"Am I not too early, am I?" Damian asked as he stepped into the apartment.

"No, no, don't worry. Noah is putting the finishing touches to the food as we speak so you're right on time." Luke said ushering Damian into the living room.

"Oh hi Damian, I hope you're hungry. Dinner is served." Noah greeted the other man.

"Hello Noah. It sure smells good in here."

"I'm sure it will taste just as good." Luke said and motioned for Damian to sit down.

"This is an..unusual tablecloth you have here boys." Damian said as he sat down and noticed what exactly was covering the table.

"Yeah we realised we didn't have a table cloth at the last minute."

"And Noah insisted we needed one"

"And we still had this thing lying around, collecting dust."

"So we thought what better to use than the American flag."

"With the Italian pasta and the American stars and stripes..." Noah trailed off

"You'll get the best of both worlds tonight." Luke said, finishing his boyfriend's sentence.


End file.
